Timetagger Twist
by phoenixxtearss
Summary: !SPOILERS FOR TIMETAGGER! The one-shot where Ladybug uses a...creative Lucky Charm to defeat Timetagger.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Miraculous Ladybug_

* * *

**Timetagger Twist**

* * *

Was it a bad thing that she wanted to duct tape the akuma to something and shut it up with something?

Seriously, he was really getting on her nerves.

And she was _dying _to get in on some action, her muscles were twitching with the energy she was trying to restrain. She didn't like how Bonnix was getting thrown around the place like a ragdoll. It didn't help Ladybug that she knew Bonnix's true identity was Alix, one of her friends, was the one who kept falling to the ground.

Her teeth ground together in frustration and anger. She had never felt like this - probably because she was always involved in fighting the akuma.

"We must believe that this time I do not have the solution..." Bonnix bowed her head in shame as she spoke to them, her tone ringing with finality.

Defiance rose in Ladybug. She refused to believe that there wasn't a way.

The ensuing "Lucky Charm!" was shouted with defiance and annoyance.

Now, when Ladybug called on her Lucky Charm she expected something unpredictable, but also something that made sense. Well, as much sense as a Lucky Charm could if you consider the ones in the past that had received.

What she _did not expect _was a large, long rubber band and a pad of paper, equipped with a pen and Sellotape to land at her feet.

_"What the?" _Was her train of thought.

Ladybug snapped her head upwards, ignoring Chat's and Alix's confused looks. Bonnix, Timetagger, Chat and her Lucky Charm were highlighted with the usual red-and-black spots before her vision returned to normal. A smirk twitched at her features as she shouted to Bonnix, "Keep him distracted!"

The look Bonnix gave her practically screamed, _"What the hell do you think I've been doing all this time?"_

Stepping close to Chat, she leaned in and whispered the plan in his ear. When she leaned back, a light blush tinted his cheeks, but nodded in understanding. Telling Alix to stay where she was, Ladybug picked up one end of the rubber band while Chat picked up the other. Bonnix returned to fighting Timetagger, keeping him sufficiently distracted.

Her yoyo latched onto a lamppost and Ladybug swung on top of the lamppost, landing in a crouch. Aware of her precarious position, Ladybug carefully tied the rubber band tightly to the lamppost, looking up at Chat who finished tying his end of the rubber band a beat after she did.

Giving the band a quick flick to check it was loose enough, Ladybug jumped down and put a finger to her lips as she caught Chat's eye. Jerking her head purposefully towards Timetagger, Chat nodded in understanding and the duo crept closer to the smug Timetagger.

By the time Timetagger realised the young duo of Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't where he had seen them last, it was too late. He had already received a swift whack to the head, courtesy of Chat's baton. Bonnix blinked in surprise as she surveyed Minibug and Black Kitten - she had not expected _that _to happen.

"What do we do now, Milady?" Chat questioned his partner.

The only answer he received was Ladybug grabbing the akuma's shoulders and dragging him towards the rubber band. Shrugging his shoulder and thinking, '_Ah, what the hell?',_ Chat helped Ladybug drag Timetagger directly below the rubber band.

Ladybug dropped Timetagger on the ground and instructed Bonnix and Chat Noir to hold him in the middle of the band. The two shared a glance before acquiescing to Ladybug's instruction. Seeing that the two were doing as she said, Ladybug marched over to the pen, paper and Sellotape, scribbling a message on the paper. Ripping the paper roughly, Ladybug enjoyed the warm feeling of satisfaction blooming in her chest.

Swinging up to the two Miraculous holders- and abandoning the pad - Ladybug taped the paper on Timetagger's chest, but neither Bonnix or Chat Noir caught a glimpse of what she wrote. Ladybug then turned to Bonnix. "Could you create one of your time portals about . . . there? Make sure it's to your time."

Bonnix nodded, questions swimming in her eyes as she jumped down - Ladybug and Chat still holding tightly to the unconscious Timetagger - and summoned one of the time portals and moved it into position with her weapon. "It's done!"

A smirk twisted Ladybug's lips and after instructing Chat how to proceed, they jumped, tugging the band and Timetagger with them. They landed surely, but still pulled the band backwards till it was on the perfect position. "Let go on my count. Three. Two. ONE!"

Timetagger awoke when Ladybug screamed "ONE!", but he was already flying through the air and through the portal.

Bonnix collapsed in laughter when she realised what Minibug had done.

Oh god, she had seriously underestimated her.

* * *

Years later, the older duo of Ladybug and Chat Noir jolted in shock when they saw Timetagger flying through the air, screaming his head off. His landing in the distance was punctuated with a large "_BOOM!" _and then, "_OW!_"

Sharing a look, Ladybug and Chat bounded over to Timetagger's landing site to see a half-conscious akuma lying in the rubble of a fountain, pieces of white stone and puddles of water surrounding him.

"Milady, look." Chat said, his keen eyes snagging on the note attached to the akuma's front. Ladybug walked forward, her curiosity increasing when she recognised the red-and-black spotted paper. Carefully prying the note off the akuma while Chat gently caged it down in case Timetagger tried to escapes, Ladybug couldn't help the small smile that twitched at her lips when she read the writing of her fourteen-year-old self.

_Your akuma, your problem.._

_Love, _

_Bug xxx_

* * *

_AN: Okay, I realise this is seriously rushed and not great, but this idea's been swimming in my head for ages now and I had to write it down. _

_I also realise Bug's a bit OOC in this, but I honestly couldn't help myself. _

_And is just me that is super excited after watching TIMETAGGER? I mean, Alix gets a Miraculous. Do LB/Mari and CN/Adri get together? _

_TOO MANY QUESTIONS!_

_\- Bye!_


End file.
